


I Would Do Anything

by Flyingby



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-16
Updated: 2003-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingby/pseuds/Flyingby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anything for you. Sequel to Stuff of Legends</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Would Do Anything

It was a hot day. I was reading this romance novel since there weren't any customers. I guess people were hiding from the sun, and it's not as if an old drug store was exactly a popular visiting place. Anyway, I was reading when he walked in. Bald, pale skin and so sexy, I could do nothin' but stare. He was hot, and trust me when I say we don't get many hot 'n' sexy people in here. He looked pissed off as he walked past me to the drink aisle. Then this other guy walked in. Dear god, I thought I was going to faint. He was simply gorgeous, like a model or something. He walked in casually, eyes settling on the sexy guy. 

The model just stood there for a couple of seconds, like he was admiring the view or somethin'. Then he walked to the sexy guy. He was wearing tight jeans which made his ass look... delicious. Not to mention his upper body. Tight white t-shirt you just want to rip off and see the muscles underneath. Kinda stupid to remember _that_ so well after all these years, but he looked so good, still does actually. Anyway, then he laid his hand on the back of the sexy guy and said, 'Lex, c'mon.' So then the Lex guy got all stiff and glanced at the model with this really, really cold stare. 'Not now, Clark,' he said. 

The model just slid his hand across Lex's back, whispering something in his ear. 

Lex turned around and grabbed the model's hand and hissed, 'Let go of me, Clark, I don't need this.' 

I couldn't stop watching them, even though I knew I should've. It was fascinating, nothing like I've ever seen before. 

'Lex,' This Clark guy said with, well, I guess you could call it a bedroom voice. 'I don't understand why you're so upset with me, I helped you. I thought you'd be happy.' 

The look in Lex's eyes broke my heart. Those eyes just looked so sad, like there was no hope left. I just wanted to hug him, he looked so vulnerable. 

'I never wanted you to do anything like that. Ever. You-' Lex swallowed a couple of times before continuing, 'Clark, you're supposed to be my moral compass, my savior. How can you be when you' He didn't finish the sentence, just closed his eyes. 

Then Clark started to talk. 'Lex, I am your savior, that's why I did what I did. I took care of you. He was trying to hurt you and I couldn't let him do that. I saved you. Like I did 5 years ago on that river bank, and many times after that. I saved you and I always will.' 

I didn't know what they were talking about, but it didn't sound like nice stuff, even then, to be frankly honest, they didn't seem like such nice people, especially the one who looked like a model, that Clark guy. 

I remember I was thinking that, right at that moment. That was my first impression of him.  
He was still holding Lex, petting his back soothingly, but there was just something in him that said danger. I thought I was just being silly. 

After a few minutes Lex looked up at Clark. 'Clark. It was wrong.' He tried to sound stern, but even I got the uncertainty behind the words. 

'Lex, it wasn't,' Clark just said, with a smile on his face. 'I love you, and I'd do anything for you, anything.' 

That was the moment Lex just gave up, you could see it. Not just emotionally, but physically as well. He kinda sagged against Clark and said quietly, 'Yeah, let's go home, all right?' They left the shop, Clark first and Lex following. At the door Lex turned around, his eyes were like ice, and his voice scared me. 'You better forget what you just heard, ok?' It was just so cold. And just like that, without waiting for my response, he turned his back and went to the red convertible where the model-devil was already sitting. 

* * *

Later, I found out that Lionel Luthor was missing. There were widescale searches, but his body was never found. I finally recognized the sexy man, he's Lex Luthor. After that, unfortunately, I also found out the identity of the other man; Clark Kent, Lex Luthor's lover. A ruthless man, or so the most daring magazines and newspapers say, the one behind Lex. The one who never lets anything get in their way. 

I've never told anybody about the little scene at the shop 15 years ago. Maybe things would be better now if I had, or maybe not. Or maybe I'd be rotting a coffin now, long gone and the story forgotten. Maybe. 

**FIN.**


End file.
